


Wherever Hope Goes

by Jougetsu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Having Twin Feels When You Don't Know You're Twins, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: Luke doesn't know if this is goodbye or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prillalar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



> A little drabble set immediately after A New Hope for Prillalar's request of "Luke/your choice of character, saying good bye."

"So this is goodbye, I guess," Luke shuffled his feet and tried not to sound as awkward as he felt. The medal had been heavy around his neck yesterday, but it was nothing compared to the sick weight in his chest now.

"Not necessarily," Princess Leia said. Her brow furrowed and lips pursed in a way that struck Luke as weirdly familiar despite never seeing that expression on her before. "You're still part of the Rebellion aren't you?"

"O-of course!" said Luke. "I mean I don't regret anything and I want to keep fighting along with everyone and-" 

And he didn't have anyone or anywhere to go back to anyway. Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, Ben Kenobi, Biggs, everyone he'd ever cared for from Tatooine was gone. 

"I know," Leia said softly. "Neither of us can go back to where we came from even if we wanted to." 

He was such an idiot! She lost her family and her entire planet besides. "I'm sorry. I forgot about Alderaan." 

"I couldn't say goodbye to them anymore than you could say goodbye to the people you lost," Leia took his hand and squeezed tight. "So we're not saying goodbye here either. Because I intend to survive this fight and see the galaxy at peace."

"No goodbyes then," Luke agreed and squeezed her hand back. "We'll see each other again."

"Count on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://juniperstreet.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](http://orcofnewyork.dreamwidth.org), and/or [Livejournal](http://jougetsu.livejournal.com)! I love hearing from readers and making new fandom friends.


End file.
